Capítulo IV - A - Lo que estamos interpretando
A. Es una Constitución lo que estamos interpretando "Nunca debemos olvidar que es una Constitución lo que estamos interpretando... Una Constitución que ha sido creada con la intención de prevalecer para las épocas futuras y consecuentemente debe adaptarse a las variadas circunstancias de los asuntos humanos". Con estas palabras John Marshall expresó que la interpretación de la Constitución es diferente a la de la ley o de los reglamentos, ya que la Constitución no tiene la verbosidad de un Código. Para su interpretación una Constitución requiere de la existencia de una Corte Suprema, sin un órgano de este tipo, la Constitución pierde su contenido jurídico estricto y su suerte está atada a la del partido en el poder que impone la lectura que en ese momento le conviene. Un breve análisis en cuanto a teorías de interpretación, incluye posiciones tan extremas como el interpretativismo originalista que ha sido sostenido por el juez de la Corte Suprema norteamericana Antonín Scalia que supone interpretar la Constitución en el mismo sentido en que lo hicieron los constituyentes o, en esa época, por quienes ratificaron la Constitución. Intenta superar así las cuestiones de ley y moralidad a través de una búsqueda histórica. Scalia ha sido criticado por historiadores como Leonard Levy. La doctrina tradicional sobre control de constitucionalidad fue esbozada en un tradicional artículo de James Bradley Thayer a fines del siglo XIX. Establece la doctrina del claro error (clear mistake) y propugna la deferencia a los argumentos plausibles de las ramas ejecutiva y legislativa sobre la constitucionalidad de sus decisiones. Una visión no interpretativista y contraria a la anterior sostiene que la Corte debe tomar decisiones interpretativas independientes sobre el significado constitucional basado en la propia comprensión de la Corte sobre qué interpretación es la mejor posible para una cláusula concreta. Su sostenedor es Ronald Dworkin. Otra idea supone seguir la famosa nota del caso de "Carolene Products"; en este sentido, la Corte debe actuar para mejorar el carácter democrático del proceso político en una democracia bien ajustada y al mismo tiempo proteger los grupos que están en un riesgo mayor. La decisión más antigua en esta posición es "McCulloch vs. Maryland" y fue seguida por "Reynolds vs. Sims" y en "Shaw vs. Hunt". Doctrinariamente su principal sostenedor es John Hart Ely en su obra liminar Democracy and Distrust. Un tribunal no puede adoptar una posición teórica de interpretación y aun sus ministros pueden desafiar una clasificación. Probablemente la solución más correcta es que diferentes problemas constitucionales deban ser tratados en forma distinta, ya que fundamentalmente la Constitución debe ser una norma que nos permita resolver los problemas de la sociedad y no ser una fuente de conflictos. En una clasificación rápida y naturalmente inexacta podríamos decir que hay tres visiones sobre la interpretación constitucional : el embate acerca de los valores (teorías sustantivas vs. teorías procesales); el llamado criterio técnico jurídico, que hace la distinción entre las posiciones interpretativistas y las posiciones no-interpretativistas —cabe en ese punto, una alusión a la entre strict construction and broad construction—; y el criterio ideológico político, que hace la separación, entre los defensores de una self-restraint de los jueces y los defensores de un activismo judicial. El primer intento de sistematización acerca de la interpretación constitucional en los Estados Unidos a partir del criterio técnico jurídico es atribuido a Thomas Grey, que, en su célebre artículo "¿Tenemos una Constitución no escrita?", hizo la distinción entre interpretativismo (interpretativism) y no interpretativismo" (non-interpretativism), hablando que el primero es "Un esfuerzo para encontrar un sentido constitucional dentro de los cuatro vértices del documento (an effort to find a constitutional meaning within the four corners of the document), mientras que el segundo permitiría a los intérpretes "Moverse más allá del documento e importar valores no presentes en él"(to move beyond the document and import values not there). Fue John Hart Ely quien, todavía afirmando que esa cuestión vieneacompañada de toda la historia constitucional americana, reconoció la importancia de la innovación de la terminología introducida por Grey y la ha transformado de uso corriente en los embates constitucionales. Siguiendo de cerca la formulación de Grey, Ely conceptúa el interpretativismo como la posición que sostiene que "judges deciding constitutional issues should confine themselves to enforcing norms that are stated or clearly implicit in the written Constitution" y el no-interpretativismo como "the contrary view that courts should go beyond that set of references and enforce norms that cannot be discovered within the four corners of the document". A partir de esa primera divisoria de aguas, surge, en el ámbito mismo de cada una de esas dos posiciones básicas, otras orientaciones, dando oportunidad a nuevas subdivisiones, las cuales reciben variadas denominaciones dependiendo de quien sea el autor a hablar del tema. En el ámbito de las posiciones interpretativistas, nace la distinción "interpretativistas estrictos" u "originalistas" e "interpretativistas moderados". Considera los primeros como aquellos que defienden ser posible extraer un significado unívoco de la Constitución, determinable por la voluntad o intención de los constituyentes (original intent), que se configura así como único método de interpretación constitucional" y los segundos como aquellos que sostienen "la existencia de un significado unívoco de los preceptos constitucionales, pero que no es el fruto de la investigación histórica de la voluntad de los constituyentes (original intent), sino el resultado de un proceso de construcción cuyas premisas proceden de la Constitución, aunque no existe el menor acuerdo de cómo se lleva a cabo dicha construcción. Entre los principales autores considerados originalistas, se hace necesario mencionar a Raoul Berger, Robert Bork , el juez de la Corte Suprema Americana Antonín Scalia y el antiguo Presidente de la Corte William Rehnquist. Entre los "interpretativistas moderados", puede ubicarse a John Hart Ely. En cuanto a los "no-interpretativistas" existen posiciones distintas entre sus defensores. Más aún, una vez que el criterio que él utiliza para hacer la distinción entre las dos corrientes tiene por fundamento la actitud de los jueces —si es activista o autolimitada al ejercer el control judicial—, es más coherente hacer referencia a ellas en el tema subsecuente, que examina precisamente el anteriormente mencionado criterio ideológico político. Una segunda clasificación digna de consideración es aquella propuesta por Ely, que también admite la existencia de dos posiciones distintas en el ámbito del "interpretativismo", que él llama, de un lado, clause-bound interpretativism (interpretativismo de la cláusula) y, de otro, document-bound interpretativism (interpretativismo del documento) Clause-bound interpretativism sería la postulación para que "las provisiones diversas de la Constitución puedan comprenderse esencialmente como unidades autocontenidas e interpretarse sobre la base de su lenguaje, con la ayuda interpretativa que la historia legislativa pueda proveer y sin una inyección significativa de contenido exterior a la norma". "un número de frases constitucionales a las que no se les puede dar contenido inteligible solamente sobre la base de su lenguaje y de su historia legislativa, por el contrario, algunas de ellas aparecen como llamando a una infección de contenido de alguna fuente exterior a la norma". Con relación a esa "source beyond the provision ", Ely considera que esa orientación está aunque en los límites del interpretativismo en razón de que ella mantiene que "la teoría que empleamos para proveer ese contenido debe ser derivada de los temas generales del documento constitucional íntegro y no de una fuente completamente fuera de sus límites". En cuanto al "no-interpretativismo", es tratado por Ely de modo unitario como "la línea académica prevaleciente ha sostenido por algún tiempo que la Corte Suprema debe dar contenido a las cláusulas abiertas de la Constitución identificando e imponiendo sobre las ramas políticas aquellos valores que son, de acuerdo con una formulación u otra, verdaderamente importantes o fundamentales". Algunos autores hacen todavía referencia a la strict constructionism ("interpretación estricta") y a la broad constructionism (interpretación amplia"), a veces como simples variantes terminológicas para la distinción entre, respectivamente, clause-bound interpretativism y el document-bound interpretativism, a veces con un sentido más específico. Es ese último el caso de aquellos que se valen de esas dos orientaciones para identificar las posibles relaciones entre los poderes gubernamentales y los derechos individuales, de modo que "cuando uno interpreta estrictamente los poderes gubernamentales uno interpreta en forma amplia los derechos individuales" y "a la inversa, cuando uno interpreta estrictamente los derechos individuales, uno interpreta ampliamente el poder gubernamental". Obsérvese, por fin, que hay algunos autores que refutan la pertinencia de esa distinción entre interpretativistas y no-interpretativistas. Dworkin, por ejemplo, habla que "ella es una forma académica del grosero equívoco popular de que algunos jueces obedecen a la Constitución y otros la desconsideran", cuando "cualquier juez tiene conciencia, en cualquiera de esos campos contrarios, es un adepto de la interpretación en su sentido más amplio: cada uno intenta imponer la mejor interpretación a nuestra estructura y práctica constitucionales, para poder mirarlas en su mejor perspectiva". En el mismo sentido, sostiene que "todos somos interpretativistas, todos somos no interpretativistas", de modo que esa supuesta distinción "confunde la posibilidad de visiones reales" y "oscurece las verdaderas cuestiones de la interpretación constitucional, que se refieren precisamente a diseñar, y justificar ese diseño, de líneas entre QUÉ está incluido y qué no en la 'Constitución', QUIÉN determina de una manera autorizada esas cuestiones para trazar líneas entre QUÉ está incluido y qué no en la Constitución, QUIÉN determina de una manera autorizada esas cuestiones para el sistema político y CÓMO esos intérpretes autorizados hacen y justifican esa decisión". El propio padre de la distinción, Thomas Grey, vino con posterioridad a considerar que su niño había sido mal concebido ("his child as ill-conceived"). Tratando ahora el llamado criterio ideológico político, también dos son las posiciones referidas: la "autolimitación de los jueces" (judicial self-restraint) y el "activismo judicial". En una primera aproximación, se puede decir que la primera posición es aquella que reclama una actitud más comedida de los jueces en el ejercicio del control judicial, de modo que ellos solamente invaliden los actos de otros sectores del gobierno en aquellas situaciones en que esos actos se pongan inequivocadamente de modo contrario a la Constitución. La primera referencia en una decisión de la Corte Suprema americana fue en "United States vs. Butler", en el voto disidente de Stone, quien hizo alusión a "nuestro propio sentido de auto-limitación" (our own sense of self-restraint). A su vez, el activismo considera que los jueces deben desempeñar una función desenvuelta en la tutela de los valores constitucionales, aunque tal implique anular la voluntad de la mayoría democráticamente electa. Existen dos posiciones factibles en el ámbito de un abordaje no-interpretativista. Así, se puede considerar como "no-interpretativismo moderado o deferencia judicial" la orientación que defiende que "dentro de la Constitución hay algunos preceptos claros y otros vagos o indeterminados, y que el juez debe utilizar el control judicial para declarar inconstitucionales las normas que vulneran los preceptos claros. Por el contrario, cuando nos encontramos ante cláusulas vagas o imprecisas de la Constitución, como suelen ser los derechos fundamentales, el juez no está legitimado para imponer una de las interpretaciones meramente posibles, ya que esta competencia reside en quien ha sido democráticamente elegido para gobernar, ya que lo contrario sería ir contra la voluntad de las mayorías". A su vez, como "no interpretativismo estricto", la orientación que defiende que ante las cláusulas vagas de la Constitución, el juez debe establecer una interpretación única en cada caso, aunque ella no provenga enteramente de la Constitución. El llamado "no interpretativismo moderado" es tradicionalmente asociado a la orientación que tiene su marco inicial en el clásico trabajo de Thayer. Thayer es el principal expositor de la doctrina clásica del derecho constitucional americano. Su criterio de la limitación judicial ha impregnado toda la teoría del control judicial hasta mediados del siglo XX.